


IDs

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for Glovered; she asked for Sam/Dean, fake IDs</p>
            </blockquote>





	IDs

"You got rid of _all_ of them?" 

One more octave and Dean's voice would be edging up on 'shrill'. Sam crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. "I was trying to make a clean break."

"By burning all your IDs?"

"They're fake, man. It's not like we can't make me new ones."

"Yeah, but—" Dean shakes his head. "I still don't get why."

"I already said why."

"Clean break, yeah. But you said…I mean, I thought, it was only a temporary thing."

Sam holds in another sigh that wants out. "Does it matter now? Really?"

"I guess not." Dean lets out a sigh of his own, and Sam finds himself wanting so badly to reach out and just pull his brother into his arms. He wants to hold Dean close against him, feel his heat and strength.

He doesn't reach out because he doesn't know if it'll be accepted. He and Dean have been back together as a team for less than a day, and while his brother seems sincere about them working together, Sam doesn't think he could handle being rejected.

"So, we going?" Dean snaps his fingers practically under Sam's nose, pulling his attention back from thoughts of holding Dean, kissing him, just _being_ with him. He frowns.

"Going?"

"To get you some new fake IDs? Can't work a case if you don't have 'em."

"Yeah, I—I guess so. Might as well go now." 

It was hard enough bridging the physical distance between them. Sam doesn't have a clue how they'll bridge the emotional distance. He can only hope they have the time it's likely to take.

~fin~


End file.
